


three keys

by kaheiwong



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Angst, Domestic, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Name-Calling, Necklaces, Post-Canon, andrew calls neil names, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 23:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10954851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaheiwong/pseuds/kaheiwong
Summary: andrew thinks about the three keys neil and him share.[my descriptions are bad whoops]





	three keys

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my first work, whoops. lemme know what you think.

The three golden keys that hung constantly off Andrew’s fingers when he was bored and didn’t have Neil’s hand to thread themselves through were now hanging off some sort of necklace that Neil thought was cool. Andrew didn’t agree but wouldn’t say so and instead would now rub the clearly fake shark tooth absently in some sort of way to calm himself. Now he would just let his fingers touch the tooth then a key and then another key until his mind was gone. 

One of the keys was to the locker room. The courts were Neil’s second favorite place, his first being beside Andrew, and that meant constantly the two spent time entangled in each other’s embrace inside the locker room. It was special to Neil and so therefore it was special to Andrew. Even if Exy was the worst thing Andrew could possibly be doing he would follow Neil because of their deal (and his feelings but he didn’t want to discuss that).

The second key was to Andrew’s car. Neil didn’t like driving himself and therefore the two shared one sleek black sportscar that Andrew was so unafraid of crashing. He would crash it if he needed to and everyone knew and because of that Neil was the only one still willing to ride with him. Andrew didn’t enjoy the sentiment that his thoughts were taking and if it was anyone but this persistent bastard he would drop him. Yet this complete idiot was sticking with him like a disease of some sort. 

The last key was to their apartment. It was decorated with their own Exy posters, pictures, anything Neil wanted. Andrew truly wanted nothing and therefore any sort of decoration was Neil’s choice. As much as he hated to say it however Neil was putting these little thoughts in his head of wanting something. He was putting the thought of saying three demonized words to him, three words to ruin everything. Not yes or no, not a question. Just I love you, a confession.

That’s what the apartment represented in a way. It represented that they were together whether or not the people knew it. To be honest, Andrew didn’t care about people knowing he was in bed with his striker or that he was gay. He knew who he was and he knew nothing could truly affect him because he did not care about the press on him. 

“Andrew?” Neil called from the open kitchen area of their apartment that forced his cold hazel eyes to meet his boyfriends ice blue ones. “Nicky wants to come over for dinner.” For a moment the blonde stared before nodding once and watching how a response was shortly shot out before he hung up. Andrew stood and walked towards him to grab the back of his neck gently.

“Yes or no?” Andrew muttered quietly as he pulled him to where his lips were about to brush. Neil barely whispered the familiar yes before Neil was pushed against the wall and the thought of three keys and a shark tooth slipped from his mind.


End file.
